The invention relates to a wound dressing for treating wounds in the moist or wet milieu, with a fibrous nonwoven fabric based suction/rinsing body in which super absorbent material is distributed, wherein the suction/rinsing body is supplied by the manufacturer with a saline aqueous solution, in particular Ringer's solution, preferably to the point of saturation, and with an outer cover which forms the outer visible sides of the wound dressing, wherein on the side of the suction/rinsing body which faces away from the wound, an evaporation-inhibiting film layer can be provided.
Such a wound dressing is known to the applicant from EP 0 594 034 B1. This is a wound cushion type or compress like wound dressing which can be placed on a wound or can also be used for tamponading deep wounds. The suction/rinsing body is soaked by the manufacturer preferably until saturation with a saline aqueous solution which swells the superabsorbent material and converts the latter into a gel like state. This gives the suction/rinsing body a dual function in wounds with strong exudation. Wound secretions are actively absorbed by the suction/rinsing body including their critical components such as germs, and held in the suction/rinsing body, wherein the suction/rinsing body in return gives off the saline aqueous solution to the wound and in this way creates or supports a moist wound milieu. By this, the wound cleaning and a positive wound conditioning is supported and the healing positively influenced. This is referred to as interactive wet therapy which is used in particular in the case of poorly healing wounds in clinically manifest infected wounds or in chronic wounds with different causes such as diabetic gangrene, ulcus decubitus or ulcus cruris.
The aforementioned Ringer's solution is typically an aqueous solution containing sodium chloride, potassium chloride and calcium chloride (in particular 8.6 g NaCl, 0.3 g KCl and 0.33 g CaCl2 per liter).
The time-interval for changing, i.e., the time of use of a wound dressing until the next bandage change, should be at least 24 h, wherein an increase of the change intervals in particular to 48 to 72 h is sought. This would be desirable for economic reasons but also for reasons of interference with the wound healing caused by frequent bandage changes. On the other hand, there is a risk in this case that this would negatively affect wound conditioning which is the reason why previously the changing intervals in the interactive wet therapy were kept in the range of 24 h.